bsdfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
James Yerome
James Yerome is an Admiral in the Colonial Fleet and commander of the'' Daedalus. : Birth and Early Life James Yerome was born in Delpi, Caprica on 12.3.1980 AEK (Current Age: 60) to parents Keela Jenken-Yerome and Peter Yerome. He attended the Delphi Community Elementary School, and got highest marks in his classes, and due to this, he was bullied. High School and Socrata Thrace When he graduated into High School, he was offered a scholarship from the Capricorn Academy, a presitgious high school in central Caprica City. During his stay, he was well-liked by all of his friends, including one Socrata Thrace, whom he entered into a relaitonship with. Many people believe (and subsequently joke) that the Admiral is Kara Thrace's Father, this is not the case. However, he says it to get on Thrace's nerves, much to the enjoyment of Col. Selc When he left high school, he opted to join the Colonial Fleet, and his girlfirend went off to join the Colonial Marines. Flight School Yerome aced his skills analysis and aptitude tests, and was immediately recommended for flight training, while in flight training, he met another cadet named WIlliam Adama, he quickly established a friendship with him, which lasted many years. He finished flight school with flying colours, but was dissapointed that he would not be flying Vipers like his friend Bill, instead he was assigned to VH-7, the Battlestar ''Galactica's Raptor squadron. Ace Flyer James When the Cylon War broke out in 2000 AEK, the now Lt.Yerome immediately requested a transfer to the Galactica's Viper Squadron, VF-1 "Primus", which was approved. When he arrived in the squadron ready room, he immediately noticed his friend Bill, the two became each other's wingmen, and that served them well. During the Cylon War, Lt. Yerome racked up more kills than his squadron combined, and even outkilled Galactica's AA Guns by 20. He instantly recieved the nickname "Ace Flyer James", which he never really liked, preferring to be called by his callsign "Bonsai". During Operation Raptor Talon, he nearly threw up when he found out that Bill and his former co-pilot were going out, and nearly fainted when he found out that the two were found making out in the locker rooms. Yet he stuck by his friend, but had to abandon him when he entered the atmoshpere of Ice Planet 00, but was later recovered by a Raptor. Later Career When the Cylon War ended five years after it started, James quit flying Vipers and immediately applied for command school, his request was approved, and aster five more years of greulling training, he was assigned as the XO of a Firestar, the Archer. During his tenure as XO, he was ordered to do things normally unthinkable, such as authorising nuclear strikes on rebel settlements, executing traitors, and even assassinating the leader of the Rebellion. In 20.8.2037 AEK, he took command of the Battlestar Daedalus, patrolling the Cylon/Colonial Border, and one year before the attack on the Colonies, right after his promotion to full Admiral, he supported his old friend Bill Adama execute a black-ops mission behind enemy lines. The Attack He knew there was going ot be a Cylon attack the moment unknown contacts started popping up all over the Cylon Armistice Line, and he ordered his ship to full alert. After a severely damaged Battlestar Eternity jumped to Daedalus's position and brought with it the news of the Cylon Invasion, Yerome made a jump to Caprica, and began a three week rescue operation, in which they only recovered 1000 civilians, in return, the Battlestar Eternity was destroyed when it rammed the Cylon Command Basestar, forcing the Cylons to retreat, and remain out of Caprica's orbit for three weeks, until the Cylons returned, forcing Yerome to abandon the Colonies all together Korman's Return Personality He hates the Cylons for what and who they are, like all Colonials. He does, however, show a caring side when Ensign Zack Bern reported to him that the colonies were destroyed, and susequently burst into tears (Battlestar Daedalus, Chapter Two), he comforted him, and eventually came aboard the battlestar and gave a speech. He also hates speeches, "I'm a soldier, not a politician." was his motto. Footnotes This article is incomplete due to the 'in-progress' nature of the BSD project. Please check later on. Category:Colonial Fleet Officers